GeGe's Bizarre Adventure
by Puru-Ai
Summary: Join Nepgear on her BIZARRE adventure to rescue her sister, Neptune, from an unknown evil!


**CHAPTER 1**

A sunny day in Planeptune it was, just like any other. However, it wasn't particularly bright for Histoire. She hovered into the guild on her tome and went up right to the receptionist, who was filing her nails.

"Um… excuse me…", Histoire muttered, before posing for no apparent reason.

The receptionist looked up from her nails with a menacing glare. Histoire gulped. Could this be… an enemy? Sweat rolled down Histoire's forehead. She could feel her heart race as she posed sideways on her tome, prepared for battle.

"May I help you, ma'am?", the receptionist said at a menacing glance.

Histoire squinted her eyes. "I'm looking for a girl by the name of… Nepgear."

The receptionist stopped filing her nails and stood up, slamming her hands onto the desk. "Right this way, ma'am."

The receptionist walked around the front desk and began walking towards a set of doors down one of the hallways connected to the main lobby. Histoire followed, keeping her distance. Soon, the receptionist disappeared behind the set of doors, living Histoire a few paces back, alone in the hallway. Without thinking, Histoire followed the receptionist through the doors.

When Histoire crossed over, she found herself now surrounded by bars in every direction. She looked behind her, but the door was all gone- she was now trapped in a jail cell. She turned around when she heard someone begin to speak.

"Fool! You have stepped right into my Stand, _[Jailbreak]_!", the receptionist grinned, "You'll never find your precious Nepgear now!"

Histoire tilted her head as she lowered it, holding onto her tome firmly. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Did you just say I'm trapped?", Histoire muttered.

"That's right, you stupid pixie! You're never getting out! Once you get into my Stand's radius, you're stuck no matter what you do!", the receptionist boasted.

Histoire moved over to the bars and squeezed her way through.

"W-whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!", the receptionist shouted in shock.

Histoire raised her sleeves. "Now, what was that about me being… 'trapped'?"

"W-wait, no, please! Don't hurt me!", the receptionist pleaded.

Histoire suddenly appeared behind the receptionist. "ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA!", she cried out as she unleashed a barrage of smacks onto the evil receptionist. The flurry of fists sent her flying into her prison cell.

"I recommend spending three days inside there before trying to do anything else", Histoire commented, before floating off.

The receptionist held onto the cell's bars and sighed.

Histoire made it to a holding cell. "Nepgear?"

To this, Nepgear looked up from her seat. "Goodness, Histoire. I said to leave me be. I'm too dangerous!", Nepgear said.

Histoire sighed. "Nepgear, you must get out of there this instant. Neptune is nowhere to be found and our shares are in a freefall!"

"Goodness… I'm sorry, Histoire, but I can't control this ability. It's way too dangerous for me to go outside!", Nepgear replied.

Histoire shook her head. She didn't want it to come to this. "You leave me no choice then." Suddenly, Histoire unleashed her power onto Nepgear. "ABABABABABABABAA!"

Nepgear was astonished. She raised her arms up instinctively and cried out. "NEPUNEPUNEPUNEPUNEPUGYAAAA!"

Nepgear's ability showed itself and matched Histoire's attacks. One off-guard punch was all it took to send Histoire flying. Nepgear gasped once she snapped out of it. "H-Histoire? Are you okay?", she called out from within the prison cell.

There was no answer. Nepgear grew anxious and got out of the prison cell to check on the small woman. She found her tome face down, with Histoire flat on the ground underneath it.

"Histoire!", Nepgear cried out. She was met with the blonde groaning in pain. Nepgear picked the tome up and Histoire climbed back on to it.

"Nepgear…", she muttered, "Neptune is missing. We need to find her before our shares run out."

"But…", Nepgear replied, "... I don't have any clues about where she is!"

Histoire thought to herself for a moment, then nodded. "... I know who can help us".

Nepgear and Histoire arrived at their destination: a cell phone shop, where they'd encounter a certain Gust of Wind.

"So, you've come", IF said, not turning around to acknowledge them. "Lemme guess. Nep's gone missing, and you want me to use my Stand ability to help you track her down?"

Nepgear nodded. "That's exactly it! Would you please help us, IF?"

"Eh, sorry Gear, but you're probably not strong enough for that kind of thing", IF shrugged.

"What the goodness?, Nepgear replied in disbelief, "IF, don't you care about my sister enough to help us out?"

"To be perfectly honest, no Nep around has made everything way less of a headache", IF said.

"But…!", Nepgear was at a loss for words. Her eyes were glued to the ground, and she began to mutter. "I'll… I'll just have to make you help us by force!"

Nepgear brought out her Stand and unleashed a flurry of fists onto IF. "NEPUNEPUNEPUNEPUNEPUGYAAAAAA!"

IF stood still as the barrage of pain approached her. Then suddenly, at the last second, IF's body vanished in a breeze of leaves, leaving Nepgear's Stand to punch nothing but air.

"Nice try, Gear, but it's gonna take more than raw power to defeat me", IF said. The gust of wind settled a few feet to the side and reformed to make IF's body. She took her weapons out and her body transformed into a gust of leaves once more, flying towards Nepgear. IF then materialized her hands and slashed at Nepgear before retreating once more to reassemble her body.

Nepgear winced at every cut. She eyed IF up and down. She figured out that IF would be able to simply dodge her punches. An idea surfaced within her brain. Nepgear brought her Stand out once more, and awaited for IF's next move.

"Are you gonna try to hit me again? Pfft. Good luck with that!", IF called out. Her body turned into a gust of leaves once more and approached Nepgear. Suddenly, Nepgear's stand shapeshifted. It turned into a backpack, with a spray nozzle connected to it. Nepgear held the nozzle and aimed it for the breazy IF. She flipped the switch on the bag, and the nozzle began to suck in air. Unfortunately for IF, she was still in her wind form, and got sucked inside the leaf blower. She was only able to materialize her head before she was completely stuck, leaving her head sticking out of the leaf blower's nozzle.

IF's eyes grew wide. "H-hey! Let me go!"

Nepgear switched the machine off. "I'm sorry, IF, but you left me no choice!"

"If only we could have resolved this without a fight…", Histoire sighed.

"Okay, jeez, I get it", IF grumbled, "I'll help you find Nep."

Nepgear smiled, then hit the "reverse" switch on the leaf blower. Her stand spit IF out before shapeshifting back to normal. IF's body reassembled itself as soon as it was free from Nepgear's clutches.

"Yay! Now we'll be able to get some clues about what happened to Neptune!", Nepgear cheered.

IF dusted off her jacket. "Yeah, yeah. Just gimme a sec to look."

IF closed her eyes and allowed the lower half of her body to spread out into leaves and wind, wandering outside in different directions, covering a very large radius around the cell phone store they were in. It didn't take long for IF to find some sort of clue.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location…_

"Hmhmhm!", a voice chuckled. The room with in complete darkness. The only light in the room emanated from a desktop computer. "Everything is going according to plan…", the person mumbled, before taking a sip from their tea.

=====TO BE CONTINUED...=====


End file.
